The present invention relates to improvements in the apparatus producing a combustible gas and more particularly in apparatus called gazogenes or gas producers and especially those producing so-called poor gas. The poor gas produced can be used for different applications. One very interesting application is for fueling engines used not only for static but also for mobile applications, e.g. on vehicles.
The utilisation of these gas producers to fuel engines has been known for a long time. The basic fuels used are various: for example charcoal, peat, lignite, coal (for example anthracite), coke and even wood and agricultural wastes.
The obtained gas is normally produced by an incomplete combustion of the carbon in an air draught passing through a substantial thickness of combustible.
This gas, commonly called "gas by air", principally contains nitrogen, carbon monoxide and, incidentally, carbon dioxide, hydrogen, methane, and possibly a very small quantity of ethane.
The classic gas producers are fundamentally constituted by a chamber for the combustible material, of which chamber the lower part is constituted by a frustum of a cone closed at its lower part by a grill, an induction system for combustion air to the gas producer possibly by suction and an arrangement for treatment of the obtained gas. For fueling the engines, a gas of the highest quality has to be obtained; for this reason this has to be purified as much as possible.
Developments have been concerned with mechanical improvement of the apparatus to increase the reliability and the flexibility of the production and with improvements of the treatment of the produced gas. For the production of the poor gas used for fueling engines the gas producer needs to be followed by different accessories such as a cooler, a mechanical cleaner, a scrubber and so forth.